hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial of Perfection
Pre-Case Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Introduction The Japanese Garden appeared out of nowhere, and the scroll on it's gates offered us the Trial of Perfection. If we refuse the whole city will fall into an eternal slumber. We need to demonstrate our skill in various Japanese arts. Who are the brave souls that will do this? Interlude Interlude Stage 1 The philosophy of the Japanese Garden is simple: "be the best or die". Five heroes from the City must achieve perfection in special disciplines. Who is worthy enough to pass the first Trial the Way of the Perfect Warrior? Goal: Achieve warrior's perfection on the Way of Valor Cruel Stars Goal: Find Shurikens Rewards: Interlude Famous Blade Goal: Find Katana Rewards: Interlude Rigid Protection Goal: Find Kikko Armour Rewards: Interlude Warrior's Stediness Goal: Find Kogake Shoes Rewards: Interlude The Toughest Knot Goal: Find Armor Knot Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Assemble Kabuto Helmet Rewards: Interlude Interlude Interlude Stage 2 The Huntress reached unprecedented heights in Japanese martial arts and passed the Trial of Valor. But she will lose her strength if the others fail the trials. Martha is preparing to enter the Way of Contemplation, but how can she pass the Trial? Goal: Achieve perfection on the Way of Contemplation Interlude Serpentine Beauty Goal: Find Snake Netsuke Rewards: Interlude Tiger in the Garden Goal: Find Tiger Netsuke Rewards: Interlude Moon Rabbit Goal: Find Rabbit Netsuke Rewards: Interlude Circle of Life Goal: Find Crane Netsuke Rewards: Interlude Rodent of Wealth Goal: Find Rat Netsuke Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Assemble Cherry Tree Netsuke Rewards: Interlude Interlude Stage 3 Netsuke figurines helped Martha look into her soul and achieve harmony. The Trial of Contemplation is over. The third stage of Perfection is the Trial of Creation, but only a patient and creative person can pass it. Who can walk the Way of Creation? Goal Understand the philosophy of Perfect Creation, on the Way of Creation Interlude On the Edge Goal: Find Cascade Bonsai Rewards: Stability and Balance Goal: Find Upright Bonsai Rewards: Interlude Where the Wind Blows Goal: Find Windswept Bonsai Rewards: Interlude Generation Bridge Goal: Find Bush Bonsai Rewards: Interlude Path Through the Park Goal: Find Root over Rock Bonsai Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Assemble Cherry Tree Bonsai Rewards: Interlude Interlude Stage 4 Valerie volunteered to pass the Trial of Creation and succeeded. She found the line between art and nature with the help of the bonsai. The fourth champion must pass the Trial of Humanity and learn the true feelings of people, but how can one learn to read other people's souls? Goal: Reach the heights of Humanity, on the Way of Humanity Interlude To Trick the Trickster Goal: Find Trickster Mask Rewards: Interlude Hidden Virtue Goal: Find Lovely Girl Mask Rewards: Interlude Jack of All Trades Goal: Find Craftsman Mask Rewards: Interlude True Hero Goal: Find Hero Mask Rewards: Interlude Multifaceted Evil Goal: Find Spirit Mask Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Assemble Kitsune Masks Rewards: Interlude Interlude Stage 5 Juliette's good heart helped her see the true feelings of people under Japanese masks. The Trial of Humanity is completed. Another victory and the Japanese Garden will free us. But how do we pass the last Trial of Poetry if no one in the City has a poetic gift? Goal: The Trial of the Perfect Poet, on the Way of Poetry Interlude Fuji Fire Goal: Find Uchiwa Fan with Mt. Fuji Rewards: Interlude Yellow Roses of Sadness Goal: Find Sensu Fan with Roses Rewards: Interlude Find Dirt Toward the Sky Goal: Find Oogi Fan with a Lotus Rewards: Interlude Heavenly Pair Goal: Find Heavenly Gunbai Fan Rewards: Interlude Patiently Waiting Goal: Find Sensu Fan with Pine Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Assemble Cherry Tree Box Rewards: Interlude Interlude Post-Case At the cost of inhuman efforts, we passed the Trial of Perfection in the Japanese Garden. Each contender received a well-deserved gift of mastery. The Huntress mastered all martial arts. Martha can now communicate with any entity in any world. Valerie van excel in any art. Juliette now understands people even better. And the Detective discovered the true poet within. Where did the Japanese Garden come from and why did it make us master new skills? Does this mean that the City foresees big troubles in the future and is preparing us? We’ll have to see. But for now, let’s enjoy a stroll under the cherry trees! Quest Name Goal: Assemble The Perfect Cherry Tree Rewards: Interlude Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases